


Just Playing Games

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: (having a good time!), Everybody's just having a good time, F/F, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: It's always good to unwind after a job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what am I doing. 
> 
> Any requests are welcome, for further chapters or any other stories!

"Baby, why don't you stick around tonight?" Doc called when Baby grabbed his holdall to leave. 

"Why?" 

"Because you might have fun." 

Baby looked at Doc as he shuffled the deck of cards, surrounded by Buddy, Bats, and Darling. Bats gave him a smile like he knew something Baby didn't. 

"I don't want to have fun," Baby said. 

Doc gave a short laugh. "Do you know how to play poker?"

"No." 

"You'll learn. Take a seat, right here." Doc patted the chair next to him and Baby realized that it wasn't a suggestion. 

He sat and pulled two stacks of bills from his holdall. Doc scoffed when he set them on the table, and Buddy laughed. 

Baby looked up in confusion. "What?"

"That's all you're gonna bet? You make all that money and you don't wanna bet any of it?" Buddy asked. 

"Exactly." 

Doc put his hand on Baby's lower back. "Why don't you wager a little more?" 

Baby looked around at the rest of the piles and then decided to match what Doc was betting. That earned him a low whistle from Bats. "What?"

"You're getting kinda ballsy. Are you sure you wanna bet that much?" he asked. 

Baby didn't bother hiding the frustrated scowl. "How much should I do?" he asked Doc. 

"Bats is just trying to scare you. That's a perfectly fine amount to start with," Doc said. While he rubbed Baby's back, his finger slipped just below the waistband of Baby's jeans. 

They looked at each other. Doc was never this touchy in front of other people. Whenever they were alone, Baby couldn't keep Doc's hands off of him. But in front of anybody else? Doc hardly even looked at him. 

They played a few hands and all it did was prove that Baby didn't know what he was doing. He lost everything in less than 30 minutes. As Bats scooped up the last of his money, he looked to Doc for instructions. 

"Let's team up. Come closer, you can play with my money." 

"How is that fair?" Bats asked. 

"Buddy and Darling are betting with the same money," Doc said. 

"No, I mean for you. That kid's shit at this game. I just don't wanna see what happens when he loses all your money too." 

"As if I could ever get mad at my Baby." Doc pinched one of Baby's cheeks just to emphasis his point. Baby decided not to mention that night he'd boosted the wrong kind of car for a job and Doc had practically skinned him alive. 

Unfortunately, playing Doc didn't make Baby any money. They were out again by the time the sun had set outside. Doc didn't seem at all bothered by it, instead he just dealed the next hand. 

"We don't have any money," Baby whispered. 

"Oh, I know," Doc said, studying his cars. 

"What's the bet, Doc?" Buddy asked. 

"A round with Baby." 

Baby stared at him, slack jawed. "What?"

"I see the way you three look at him. I figure that whoever wins the hand can take one round out to spend time with their reward and then rejoin the group." Doc gave him a sideways glance that showed he'd already made his mind up about it. "You don't mind, do you Baby?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Darling said, smiling dangerously. 

Baby blushed behind his sunglasses but didn't move. Doc's hand had slid beneath his shirt and scratched lightly at the base of his spine. 

The next hand was played in complete silence. Baby's heart was pounding in his throat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. Could everybody lose? Could everybody win? 

They laid out their cards. Baby didn't know what any of it mean. He tried to tell who had won by looking at their faces. Before he could decipher anything, Doc grabbed him by the back of his hair and dragged him into a rough kiss. 

"I was hoping I'd get to start. You look absolutely delicious tonight, Baby." He smiled into the kiss and then grabbed Baby's thigh. Dragging the younger man into his lap with one fluid motion, Doc gripped his ass possessively. It was a clear sign to everyone in the room: they weren't playing for keeps. 

Baby tried his best to keep up with Doc. He gripped the lapels of his suit, holding him as close as he possibly could. This was Doc's favorite side of Baby. He was quiet and aloof, up until the moment he was kissed. From then on, Baby couldn't stop moaning and no touch was enough. 

"Hell yeah. My turn," Bats said. 

Baby whined into Doc's mouth and kissed more animatedly. Doc gripped him by his neck loosely and pushed him back. The kid nearly choked himself trying to keep their lips connected. 

"C'mon now, Baby. You know the rules. Go show Bats what a good boy you are." 

Baby practically purred at the words while he peeled himself off of Doc. Bats licked his lips while he watched Baby walk over. He moved like a deer in the woods, each foot carefully placed. 

When he got close enough, Bats hooked his finger in Baby's belt loops and yanked him into his lap. One hand crept up his thighs and cupped Baby through his jeans, the other pushed two fingers between those pink lips. Bats couldn't believe the things Baby could do with his mouth. 

Baby gripped both of Bats' wrists, grinding up into the palm over his crotch. He pushed his tongue out, licking all the way to the webbing of Bats' fingers. Sharp white teeth nibbled along the pads of Bats' fingers, making him moan. Baby knew what he was doing, and he was an expert. He stuck his tongue between the two fingers in his mouth, running it sideways over the knuckles. 

Bats hooked his fingers in Baby's cheek and pulled his head to look in his eyes. The width of his pupils had expanded drastically, and that shot right to Bats' dick. 

"Holy shit," he whispered. 

"He's mine!" Buddy interrupted. 

Baby barely had time to let go of Bats before Buddy had wrapped his arms around his waist. He held Baby against him, already leaving a hickey on his neck while he walked back to where he'd been sitting. 

Buddy didn't give him any opportunity to show off his sexual prowess. With Buddy biting and suckling at his collarbone, Baby lost all control of his body. All he could do was hold Buddy by the shoulders, throw his head back to expose his neck, and whine into the open air. 

He left a ring of hickeys around the base of Baby's neck like a dark collar. Baby squirmed when he kissed his shoulder, screamed unabashedly when Buddy bit down hard. He couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. 

He planted one kiss on Baby's Adam's Apple before pulling back. "Hey, you," he whispered. "Look at me." 

Baby dropped his head forward, struggling to catch his breath. Buddy kissed the corners of his mouth, forcing them up into a smile. 

"Are you having a good time?" he asked. 

Baby blushed, but nodded before trying to bury his face in Buddy's neck. 

"Nuh uh, I'm not done yet," Buddy said, laying his hand on Baby's chest and kept him upright. "Let's have a little chat. Think you can manage that?"

"No," Baby whined.

Buddy laughed again and kisses the tip of his nose. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Baby just shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. 

"It's no use, he won't ask for anything," Doc said. Then, with a smirk, he added "Unless you've had him tied up on the bed for a few hours. Then he'll tell you exactly what he wants." 

The blush that spread across Baby's face was precious. Buddy couldn't help but kiss at his cheeks again. 

"By the way, I've won again," Doc interrupted. 

"This is so unfair," Darling pouted. 

"You should learn to bluff," Bats said. 

Darling threw a pencil at him that he dodged easily. They played the next hand as quickly as they could, watching Baby sink to his knees between Doc's thighs. Bats licked his lips hungrily. He'd been fantasizing about seeing Baby on his knees for months, but this was torture. The way he twisted his head and the little noises he made as he sucked were proof that he'd been doing this for awhile. By the look on Doc's face, Bats could guess that Doc had molded Baby into an expert. 

"Fuck. Fuck yes. Oh, God, Baby get over here now," Darling said. 

Baby slid off Doc's cock with a pop, crawled the few feet over to Darling. She cupped his chin with her hand and gently guided him up. With her other hand, she pulled her tank top down to reveal one supple tit. Baby's mouth practically watered, but he waited patiently for permission. 

"Doc, he's such a good boy," she said, petting Baby's hair and making a point to not look at him. She wanted to make him wait.

"Yes, he's incredibly eager to please. He'd probably suffocate instead of taking a break for air, if you asked," Doc said, trying to make himself sound bored while he played the game. 

Darling turned her attention back to Baby, who was still waiting by her feet. "Go on ahead, love," she cooed. 

He scooted forward a bit, wrapped his arms around her waist and began by pressing open-mouthed kisses to her chest. His mouth moved in a spiral, closer and closer to her nipple. The tip of his tongue flicked against her nipple, making her moan into his hair. 

She arched her back, buried his face in her chest. Buddy's grip on his cards wrinkled them. They made such a beautiful picture, like a renaissance painting. The sweat on her skin made Darling glow in the industrial lighting. Baby paused the movements of his mouth to look up at her, a thin line of spit keeping them connected. The look in his eyes made the entire situation very clear. She was a goddess and he worshiped her. 

"I think it's time we moved on to the next game," Doc said, not bothering to hide the proud grin on his face.


	2. Hot Potato

The next game they played lasted four days. Baby thought they could have knocked it out in two days, but everyone complained that it wouldn't be fair. The fear was that Baby would be so worked up from the first person's turn that he'd cum too quickly during the second. So they came up with a system. 

Doc was the first to go, as always. Baby laid down across the table in front of him, his pants down around his knees. Doc let his hand wander up Baby's back, left a kiss at the edge of his hairline on the back of his neck. 

"Just relax, Baby," he muttered into his ear before he pushed a lubricated finger into Baby. The soft gasp he made had Doc smiling from ear to ear as he gently worked him open. 

As Baby started squirming, Bats slide a small black box across the table. Doc stopped it with his free hand and pulled it open. He hefted the thin black vibrator in his hand, testing it's weight. 

"Ready?" he asked as he covered the vibrator in lube. Once he got a reassuring nod from Baby, he pushed it in. A loud whine sounded and everyone in the room shuddered with need. The noises Baby made were always better than any song he could've played. 

With the vibrator firmly in place, Baby stood back up and pulled up his pants and underwear. He stretched out his arms and looked to Buddy. 

"Alright, so I'll just go over the rules so we all know what we decided on. Sound fair?" Buddy glanced around the room before continuing. "The vibrator goes on the highest setting, the player has 30 seconds to get settled before it's started. You can hold Baby whichever way you want, but he's not allowed to hold on to you. Whoever can keep him off the ground for the longest amount of time wins."

"What do I win?" Bats asked. 

"Who gives a shit? Bragging rights?" Buddy said. 

"How about a night with Baby?" 

Everyone turned to look at Baby, who was blushing a bright red. He nodded once.

"There we go. Doc, are you ready?" Buddy picked up the stopwatch and got ready to time. 

Doc sat down in the chair, pulled Baby into his lap. He gently maneuvered Baby until he was straddling Doc's leg and laying back against his chest. One of Doc's arms crossed diagonally across Baby's chest, the other wrapped around his waist. 

"Comfortable?" he asked, his breath tickling Baby's ear. 

"Uh..." Baby scrambled to pick a song on his ipod before nestling against Doc's body. "Yeah." 

"Go on ahead," Doc said. 

Buddy and Darling looked at each other. He started the stopwatch at the same second that she cranked up the power of the vibrator. 

Almost immediately, Baby's bones turned to jelly. Panting hard, he wriggled against Doc's hold. It had taken almost no time for everyone realized that Baby was hopelessly squirmy. As soon as he started feeling any pleasure, his body started moving uncontrollably like the girl from "The Exorcist."

Doc tightened his grip. Baby was all but flailing, his breath coming out high pitched and needy. His back arched, pushing his shoulders further against Doc's chest. He curled back in on itself for a brief moment before arching his back again suddenly. The movement knocked one of Doc's arms free. Before he was able to grab on again, Baby slipped off his lap. He landed on his ass on the floor, lodging the vibrator further into him. 

Sat between Doc's knees on the ground, Baby came harder than he ever had before. Buddy clicked the stop watch. He waited a few seconds, letting Baby catch his breath before saying "5 minutes and 26 seconds." 

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Doc asked, running his hand through Baby's hair. 

**********

The next day was Bats' turn. He had Baby straddling his lap, like Doc, but he placed them face to face. His hands settled into the curves of Baby's hips, the smile on his face was predatory. It made Baby's ears burn. 

"All good, Baby?" he asked, his voice smooth and relaxing. 

"Yeah. All good." He shifted slightly against Bats' legs. 

Doc started the stop watch, Darling started the vibrator. Baby moved as if he'd been electrocuted. He leaned back so far that his head almost knocked against the corner of the table. Bats' hand shot out, cradled the back of his head instinctively to prevent injury.

The loosening of his hold almost caused Baby to fall between his knees, but Bats managed to grab him by the waist. He cursed under his breath. This was harder than he'd expected. He knew that Baby wasn't small, he was taller than Bats after all. But he was hardly more than skin and bones, easy enough to push around. Bats just wasn't expecting him to be so strong. 

While Bats was considering the mechanics of trying to hold him in place, Baby jerked to the side. He flailed, one arm reaching out to hold onto Bats. His fingers brushed lightly against the red leather jacket before he hit the ground hard. 

"I, I..." he choked out, still squirming on the floor while Doc stopped the timer. 

"S'alright, don't worry," Bats said, kneeling on the floor next to him. He pulled Baby into a bruising kiss while shoving his hand down the front of his jeans. The wriggling increased, Baby wrapped his arms tightly around Bats' shoulders. It didn't take long for Bats to pull an orgasm out of him, leaving him shuddering and sweaty on the ground. 

"4 minutes, 11 seconds," Doc read aloud. He didn't bother hiding the smug tone of his voice.

**********

Buddy was convinced he would win from the start. He was the strongest physically out of the group, and the closest to Baby's height. There was no way he couldn't win. In a last minute decision borne of arrogance, he picked up Baby and held him against his chest. Baby wrapped his legs around Buddy's waist and dangled his arms over his shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" Baby asked. 

"Of course. You think I'll just drop you?"

"Yes." 

Buddy placed one hand underneath Baby's thighs to hold him up. He was a bit heavier than Buddy had expected, but nothing Buddy couldn't handle for a little over five minutes. That was, until Doc started the timer and Darling started the vibrator. 

Baby let out a surprised moan as he started moving. Buddy was tragically unprepared. He tried reshuffling Baby to get a better hold, but shifting him only changed the angle of the vibrator. The new sensations had Baby squirming even harder. His legs squeezed tighter around Buddy and he caught the edge of Buddy's jacket with his teeth. 

What Buddy hadn't taken into consideration was the possibility of his own arousal. Having Baby writhe against him was just too reminiscent of all the times he'd gotten time to hold Baby against him in the backseat of a stolen car. His own breath was coming in shallowly, his vision started getting blurry from lightheadedness. 

Baby hit the ground hard. The sound echoed across the room. 

"God, I'm so sorry," Buddy said, sitting beside Baby and pulling him into his lap. 

"That was pathetic," Bats scoffed as Buddy started kissing the top of Baby's head.   
Buddy chose to ignore him, instead nibbling on Baby's ear and stroking his body adoringly. 

"He's right, though. 1 minute and 2 seconds," Doc said. "I'm still in the lead." 

**********

The next day, Darling marched into the warehouse while she stretched out her arms. 

"Are you ready, Baby?" she asked with a wink. He nodded while she dropped to do three push-ups for good luck. "Alright, get over here." 

She sat back in a chair and hauled Baby into her lap. After a little rearranging, she had him curled in her lap sideways. Her strategy boiled down to one thing: holding Baby like a baby. She figured that real babies moved a lot, but people still managed to hold on to them. 

Darling held Baby's head against her shoulder and curled her arm under his knees. She left a little kiss on his forehead and he smiled sweetly back up to her. 

"Hit it, Doc," she said. 

Baby's body wrenched sideways, but Darling managed to grab onto him. She wrapped her hand in his jacket and pinned him against her chest. One of his arms wrapped around her neck as he tried to get more physical contact. Bats grabbed him by the wrist and yanked it away. 

"He can't hold on," he said. 

"It's alright, he's trying his best," she replied before turning her attention to Baby. "Aren't you? You're doing so good, Baby. You always do such a good job for us, don't you?" 

He felt his skin flush and he squirmed closer to her. Darling smiled against his forehead. Baby was a sucker for a few nice words. He wasn't as tough to figure out between the sheets as he was in normal conversation. All he needed was to be told he was doing a good job and touched just right. 

Darling dragged her hand up his thigh, gave the bulge in his jeans a tight squeeze. The noise he made was half pained and half thrilled. He curled up closer, frantically started kissing beneath her chin. 

"Oh, Baby, you're such a good boy. You're always such a good boy for us. Maybe you should be the one getting the reward tonight, huh? You always do your very best for all of us," she cooed. 

Whimpering, he moved to cling to her, but stopped himself at the last second. There weren't that many rules, but now that he couldn't feel anything but the pulsating pleasure he couldn't remember any of them. Baby couldn't even remember the point of the game, he just wanted to cum. Now. 

Darling smiled when she noticed his frustrated pout. Baby was used to getting whatever he wanted. All he needed was a quick whine and a little wriggle and whoever he was with would bend to his every whim. But Darling knew all his tricks, had used all of them on Buddy on one point or another. 

"Aren't you sweet? Are you having a tough time?" She laughed when he nodded against her chest. "You're so spoiled, Baby. Maybe it's good for you, maybe you can learn a little patience."

He whined angrily, and squirmed in her lap. Darling hugged him tightly against her, chuckling a bit at his fussiness. She ran her hand up his side, knowing full well that that motion always made his body quiver. He moaned loudly and gripped the chair behind her head to hold himself steady. 

With one sharp bite to his Adam's apple, Darling had Baby cumming in her lap. Every muscle in his body spasmed in the process, causing him to start falling out of her lap. Darling shot out her arm and grabbed his knee at the last second, managing to keep him in place. 

She left light little kisses all over his face as he came down. Her lips brushed lightly over his eyelids as he tried to collect himself. 

"What was my time?" Darling asked, her breath coming out a little heavier than she'd planned. 

Doc tore his eyes away from the scene for the first time to check the stopwatch. "6 minutes, 32 seconds," he said. "Fuck." 

She grinned smugly, her fingers dancing in lazily circles over Baby's stomach. "Buddy? You got somewhere else to stay tonight? I think Baby and I are gonna need the whole house to ourselves."


End file.
